Abnormal?
by Dee'July
Summary: Apanya yang abnormal?


BLEACH © KUBO TITE

Note : Untukmu yang sedang berbahagia, congrats to you, bitch! Just leave me alone.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau membuat Momo menangis lagi ya?" Riruka bertanya pelan, dia, gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian yang selalu ketat itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingku. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang terbalut stocking hitam model laba-laba, lalu menekuknya agak tinggi sehingga rok mini yang tengah dia kenakan menjadi tersingkap dan mengekspos paha mulusnya. Dia melirikku jahil dan mengerling nakal, sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya hingga membuat roknya benar-benar terbuka dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbentuk indah. Tangannya kemudian merayap pelan untuk mengelus-elus bagian tubuhnya sendiri sembari mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam, merangsang dirinya sendiri dan memancingku untuk terus mengamati kakinya.

"Hei jagoan, kenapa kau hanya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Aku sedang menawarimu sesuatu yang bagus, dan aku mengharapkan reaksimu untuk bermain-main dengan pahaku sebentar saja, hm?" bibirnya yang menggunakan lipstick merah marun bergumam pelan, mengatakan kata-kata menggoda yang akan meningkatkan gairahku. Mata dengan bulu mata lentik nan panjang itu kembali menatapku intens, menyalurkan hasratnya melalui tatapan lemah dan memohonku untuk bertindak lebih padanya. Mengetahui hal itu, aku hanya bisa memalingkan muka dan menghapus kontak antara kami berdua sambil mendecih dengan nada remeh.

"Riruka, seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu sebegitu rendah seperti gadis-gadis lain. Kau ini special buatku, dan itu tidak akan berubah meski pun kau dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi lain dirimu yang mirip pelacur itu," ungkapku jujur dan kembali pada kegiatan awalku sebelum kedatangannya, duduk lantas rebahan pada rerumputan hijau yang berbau segar ini. Bosan mendengar kikikkan ringan yang dia keluarkan, aku hanya menutup kelopak mataku dan membiarkan angin sore membelai seluruh tubuhku nikmat, membiarkan rerumputan menggelitik merangsangku, dan membiarkan sinar sunset menghangatkan ragaku seutuhnya. Burung-burung kecil pun tak ingin kalah memuaskanku, mereka bersahut-sahutan saling mendesahkan kicauan masing-masing yang mampu membuaiku. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari semua ini kan?

"Jangan begitu, aku ini perempuan normal seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang menginginkan sentuhanmu. Kau ini kan terkenal dan mempunyai servis yang menyenangkan, kalau mereka bisa mendapatkan hal itu darimu, kenapa aku yang dekat denganmu tidak bisa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, tubuh rampingnya yang seksi kini mulai bergerak mendekatiku. Tangan dengan kuku-kuku indah berwarna kuning lemon itu merambat menyusuri tengkukku dan memaksaku untuk duduk memunggunginya. Jemarinya yang kurus mulai berani mempermainkanku, memijit bahu dan belikatku dengan lihai seperti tengah memainkan tuts pada piano. Dia kian mempersempit jarak kami dengan menekan dadanya pada punggungku, menggelora menggunakan lidahnya untuk menari membasahi leherku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya sembari menarik sudut bibirku hingga membentuk senyuman, lantas dengan sigap menyentuhkan bibirku dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut.

"Kau akan menyesal telah membuatku melakukan hal buruk ini padamu, Riruka. Aku janji akan membuatmu menangis selama seminggu ke depan, kau tahu maksudku kan? Aku akan menghindarimu," kataku santai lalu beranjak bangun dan berdiri, mengangkat punggung tanganku untuk membersihkan bekas ciuman kami berdua yang terasa basah. Kalau aku boleh berkata jujur, rasa ciuman ini sama saja seperti saat aku mencium gadis lain walaupun aku telah mengatakan bahwa dia special buatku. Jangan berpkir bahwa gampang sekali aku berbicara begitu ya, menurutku hal itu wajar karena aku telah berpengalaman dalam soal cium mencium. Sudah banyak gadis yang aku tinggalkan dan kini mereka berstatus sebagai mantan pacarku, dan sudah berulang kali aku merasakan bibir mereka semauku. Setelah mengetahui kebusukanku kau baru boleh mengecap aku ini orang brengsek dalam benakmu.

"Menghindariku hanya akan membuatku tertawa bukan menangis, sejak kapan kau bisa sok serius begitu heh? Yang akan terjadi nantinya malah kau akan merengek ingin bertemu denganku, bukankah aku sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta?" perempuan berambut sepanjang punggung itu ikut berdiri dan mulai bersikap manja dengan cara mengamit lengan kananku. Kuletakkan tanganku pada pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan, meresapi sensasi kenyal dan lembut yang membuat telapak tanganku bergetar karenanya. Gadis ini cantik sekali, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya dengan adanya bukti nyata di hadapanku saat ini. Bentuk wajah lonjong yang putih seperti warna gading dan terbingkai sempurna oleh rambut lurus merahnya yang tergerai mempesona. Ah, aku tidak mampu berpaling darinya meski tingkah lakuku selalu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kuinginkan, munafik memang.

"Kau adalah sumber kelemahanku, untukmu apa sih yang tidak kuturuti?"

"Hanya ada satu permintaanku yang tidak pernah kau kabulkan selama ini. Kau tidak mau menyentuhku padahal hampir setiap hari kau meniduri gadis lain, apa yang kurang dariku?" protesnya sedikit kesal dengan dahi mengernyit. Ekspresi cemberut yang khas dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut maju, tidak ada yang kurang darimu, sayang. Cuma, pandanganmu terhadapku itu salah karena kau belum memahamiku seperti aku mengerti dirimu luar dalam.

"Kata-katamu barusan itu tidaklah benar, Riruka. Selama ini aku tidak pernah meniduri gadis lain seperti apa yang kau omongkan tadi, jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku ini sudah tidak suci lagi ya. Dan kau itu sempurna, tidak ada yang kurang dan aku suka segala hal tentangmu," ucapku terus terang dan melepas pelukannya pada lengan kananku, berjalan pelan menuju rumah dengan langkah lambat-lambat sehingga dia masih bisa menyusulku kalau mau.

"Kau bohong! Padaha selama ini aku selalu bersabar kala gadis-gadis centil tak tahu diri itu mengerumunimu, kenapa kau tidak memacariku kalau aku ini sempurna dan special bagimu? Bukankah aku lebih baik dari mereka?" luapan emosi dan tangis bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat suaranya bergetar meski sedang berteriak marah. Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya yang tengah tersendat-sendat menahan rasa kecewanya padaku, aku tahu itu. Air mata terus menganak sungai membanjiri pipinya yang chubby dan menggemaskan, juga membuat sepasang giok berkilauan itu memerah karena tersakiti. Dan berhadapan dengannya yang seperti ini membuatku lemah, aku tidak punya pertahanan saat melihatnya terluka bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata apalagi penyebabnya adalah aku. Cukup lama kami saling terdiam dan meresapi keheningan yang terjadi, kumohon jangan menyiksaku dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tahu kau merasa nyaman denganku dan bersikeras menuntutku untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku. Tapi mengertilah, Riruka, ada alasan lain mengapa aku selalu menolah keinginanmu itu dan terus mempertahankan pertemanan kita selama ini. Itu juga karena aku peduli dan demi kebaikanmu sendiri, kalau bisa pun aku mengharapkan dirimu sebagai pacarku yang terakhir, tapi tidak bisa…" lirihku dan buru-buru meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan sosoknya yang akan membuat dadaku ngilu.

"Hiks… ketahuilah… bahwa aku selalu menyukaimu, Rukia!" pekiknya nyaring dan tanpa sadar membuatku terkekeh senang―Rukia's pov end.

.

.

.

Continued on chapter 2

Review? Owh thanks a lot! :)


End file.
